


i‘m not the brightest star, but i‘m yours

by courtneywhitless (Izzylike)



Series: stars got tangled in her hair [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzylike/pseuds/courtneywhitless
Summary: After classes and lab work, Courtney finally gets to go home.





	i‘m not the brightest star, but i‘m yours

           It’s dark out by the time Courtney finally unlocks her apartment and pushes in, books slipping from her grip, followed quickly by a string of cusses as she practically slams the door behind her. Her sigh is long and tired, as she kneels down to collect them, blowing her hair out of her eyes with irritation. With the stack neatly reformed, she blindly reaches back to lock the door. Something shifts in front of her. Fingers freeze on the lock. With her free hand, she calmly grips the spine of the hardcover book — the largest and heaviest, at the bottom of the pile it's meant to make carrying the rest easier. In the next moment Court has tugged the book free and flung it with all her might ahead of her, into the living room. It connects, if the grunt is anything to go by, but already she's planning her next steps as she firmly grasps the mace attached to her keychain and rolls into the kitchen. Her brain is on overdrive, plotting her next next five moves when a very familiar voice finally reaches her ears.

           "Jesus fuck, Court — it's me, your _boyfriend_!" Jason doesn't sound angry, so much as mildly annoyed. His steps are heavy as he makes his way over, flipping the lights on as he moves. Courtney, in turn, has raised herself from the floor so she can lean against the counter, eyes alight with adoration before her brows draw together and she frowns down at his feet.

           "You're wearing your boots..." she starts, but stops when he holds up the paper takeout bag. Whatever it is smells heavenly and definitely has some form of meat in it. Curiosity and hunger get the better of her, and she pushes off from the counter to move towards him. He surrenders the bag with ease, leaning forward slightly and tilting his head downwards to plant a kiss on her head, while she rummages.

           "O'Shaughnessy's!" Courtney chirps in discovery, head jerking up to hit him square in the nose.

           They both groan, shifting away from each other to cradle their newfound injuries. It takes every ounce of control for her to not sit directly on the floor. Instead, she looks up at him, almost sheepishly. Jason holds his nose but nods. "'Course, it's May 3rd, I got ya an avocado bacon burger 'n' garlic fries."

"Awww," she cooes, "you do love me."

           He snorts, examining his hands and, upon noticing no blood, raising them to give her his best careless shrug. "Well, at first I was just stoppin' by to return _Dark River_ , but, I thought — ya know, it's yer birthday..." He trails off as he finally looks at the book she'd thrown at him, convinced he was a robber. "Did you throw a hardcover of the fuckin' _Norton Anthology _at me?"__

Her reply is muffled by the fries in her mouth but she nods an affirmative nonetheless.

           "Really shoulda just used it as a blunt object, babe."


End file.
